one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maka vs. Hana
The First Round continues as Maka Albarn from Soul Eater (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Hana from Fire Emblem (nominated by Bloodstarz22) Who will win? The Scythe-Meister or the female samurai? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Death Meister Academy Maka is walking in the hall and see Tsugumi, Anya and Meme until they show up Maka: Hi Tsugumi I was having a practice with my meister Soul have you seen him. Tsugumi: Oh Maka I think he's a the bulletin board. Anya: Are you kidding me? Maka: Soul I was waiting for you so what's our mission. Soul: I don't know? But we'll find out Maka it is contact. Meme: So Maka how's the mission? Maka: Well Soul and I are going to complete our mission until we find out! Tsugumi: Sounds great! Anya: So when do you start? Maka: I kinda use Soul to shapeshift as a scythe he can do the thing. Soul: What? The Red rift opens up it will suck into a massive sucking mode to suck Maka and Soul quickly to the hole Maka: What's happening!!! Soul: We're being suck in the red thing!!! The Red rift sucks Maka and Soul stucks in and closes Meme: Oh No!!! Maka, Soul!!!! Hana and Sakura are walking together through a bridge near the pond. The two then start to have a conversation when a red portal emerged right in front of them. Sakura: What is that? Hana: I'm not sure, but let me see. Hana then starts to walk towards portal with her sword ready for a worse case scenario. She soon saw no threat and is about to turn to Sakura who now has a face of worry. Sakura: Behind you! Hana then turns around as a red magical hand grabbed the samurai tightly as she is yanked into the portal that quickly closed. This leaves Sakura in both shock and terror. Maka: Ugh, ouch where are we Soul? Soul: I don't get it Maka but this is what place? ???: Do you think it's good. Maka: What's that guy doing here? Soul: So you approve us. ???: Yes I am but I shall introduce myself I'm Corvo Attano and you two are. Maka: Well I'm Maka Albarn and this is my meister Soul Evans. Soul: Sup. Corvo: So you two seen a bit of time what gives. Soul: We we're getting the mission to start ya know. Maka: I use a bit of time Soul, Listen mister we came here start practicing but where is it? Corvo: Well I don't know? ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Soul: Well this sucks! Corvo: Well I get this fight ready! Maka: We're two!!! Corvo: I guess I'll go good luck Maka, Soul!!! Soul: We know!!!! They both teleported away. Maka and Soul soon look around to see a mountainside with wired houses as there is a creepy vibe around the area. Soul: I'm not sure about this. Maka: Don't be a baby, there maybe someone that can help us out. ???: Hold it right there! A young lady in robes and katana started to approach the two. Hana: State your names! Maka: This is Soul and I'm Maka, now what do you want. Hana: Under the name of Sakura, you are trespassing. Leave or Die! Soul: Are you high or something! Maka: (whispered) Maybe this Sakura is responsible for all of this. Hana then without warning tries to strike the duel however missed the incoming katana attack. After Maka steps back she grabs a hold of Soul's hand as he turns into a scythe. Hana: A Human turning into a weapon, wierd! GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Akuma vs. Ryu) 60 Hana lunges at Maka, who easily dodges and counters, Hana blocks with her katana and falls back. Hana: That was too easy. Hana spreads her strikes around Maka, freezes her in place, and prepares to end this fight early. Hana lunges and does a flurry of slashes at Maka, some she dodges, but some were able to hit her. 54 Hana still on the offensive dispells the magic and makes a circle of swords around Maka, who barely is able to dodge. Maka and Soul: Let's go, Soul Resonance! Maka and Soul’s soul combine to make the sythe grows in size as the Scythe-Meister charges at the Samurai. Maka: Which Hunter The blade slices the ground sending a beam of energy at Hana. Hana then holds her blade to blocks the incoming shrapnel of energy and rock. 40 However the shrapnel was a distraction as Maka charged at Hana. With a flick of the wrist Maka is able to slice the uniform of Hana. The Samurai drops to the ground and starts to turn to bleed, Soul transforms back into a human. Hana soon plays dead to lure them into a trap Maka: That seemed to easy. Soul: Alright, now time for my dinner. I am starving. Soul reaches for Hana’s soul, ready to eat it. Hana: I don't think so! Soul jumps back, surprise in his eyes that he almost is decapitated by the katana. 27 Hana: I can feel it now, if I give up, if I stop, you won’t, you will kill Sakura, and then my people. But I, Hana, will strike you down! Hana then get's red eyes as anger starts to flow through her body. She now points her blade in front of Maka as she begins to taunt. Hana: You're going to try a little harder than that! Maka: Soul Soul: This is not going to be good. Soul transforms back into his scythe form as Hana approaches at full speed. Hana throws Maka a spell and lunges with unnatural speed, Maka cant block all of the projectiles at her. 15 Maka: Soul, blood NOW. Soul: On it. Maka’s wound start to seam over, the next spell projectile and slash doesn't even leave a scratch. Hana is suprised and jumps backward. Hana: Armor, let's see how far it will protect you? Hana knocks the sword away, and starts summoning spells from the earth and charges at her, one hits Maka and the sword strike is blocked, it dosen't pierce the black blood. However she felt the blows. Hana: Time to end this! Hana lunges and strikes at Maka, just before impact, Soul transforms into himself to block the strike. 5 Maka: Soul!!!! Soul: Don't, hurt, my, mister. Soul drops to the ground into unconscious. Hana looks at her accidental mistake as Maka starts to get angry. Maka: You monster!!!!! Maka starts swiping at Hana with her fists. 1 Maka: I'll Kill you! Hana and Maka strike simultaneously, Hana striking Maka in the abdomen, and Maka hitting Hana in the face, both get blown backwards by the force and landing against opposite rocks. K.O!!! After a moment there was no movement until a grunt came as Hana starts to stand up and scythes her katana. Hana: It's time you get some rest. Please learn from your mistakes. Hana walks away as green energy starts to patch up Hana’s robes and wounds. Results ???: Well done. A fantastic duel to say the least. Given the amount of great warriors I’ve seen in this tournament so far, I’d say it’s a relief that Maka is out. Not that I had anything against her. Hana simply saved me the trouble of having to kill her myself. This melee’s winner is Hana. (Cues GYROMiX - 死体旅行　～ Be of good cheer!) Winning Combatant: Maka Albarn: 1 Hana: 13 Hana Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand